Why Don't You And I?
by GilbertOfPrussia
Summary: Rated T for language and...other stuff, just a collection of GermanyxItaly oneshots and/or drabbles! Might go to Mature later. Depends.
1. Siesta

Meh…I guess I haven't posted anything in a while, and I figured since it's Thanksgiving break, I might as well type something up. Rated T for…umm…stuff. Not much to this, really, just a collection of one-shots and drabbles that are somehow connected…sooo...yeah, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of its characters! (If I did, France would be in much pain and Prussia would have more screen time: D)

****

Ludwig looked own at his small Italian ally, who was currently curled up and sleeping on the couch, and sighed. Of course he was taking his siesta. "You're supposed to be at training…" he muttered, taking a seat next to him.

Feliciano turned over to face him, mumbling something incoherently in his sleep, completely oblivious to the other's presence. Germany sighed, reaching out to run a glove-covered hand across his cheek. "You're lucky you're cute." He said quietly, wrapping an arm around the sleeping boy and pulling him onto his lap. It wasn't like anyone was going to find out about this…

Later on, he wouldn't know what demon had compelled him to do this, but he found himself reaching out to tug at that mysterious hair curl on Italy's head, the one that always seemed to stick up no matter what. Italy let out a quiet whimper, still fast asleep.

_Weird_…he thought, and then, just out of curiosity, he gave it another sharp pull.

He wasn't sure _what_ he expected to happen, but it wasn't anything along the lines of Feliciano moaning _his name_, his eyes snapping open and putting both of them in a _very_ awkward position.

"L-Ludwig!! W-W-W-What are you doing?!" His gaze traveled upwards, to where Germany was still holding his curl, identifying the source of the 'problem', then back down, to where he discovered that he was sitting in his ally's lap. He involuntarily swallowed. "A-Ah…p-please let go…"

"Why? What does it do?" It was just a hair curl, he thought. It couldn't be that big of a deal….right?

Feliciano just shook his head and said nothing, continuing to stare at him pleadingly with his signature puppy dog face. Germany sighed and, just because he could, pulled it once more and let go.

The Italian sighed with relief, maneuvering off Germany's lap and snuggling under the covers. "Grazi…"

"Yeah, you're welcome…" Ludwig decided it would just be best to go and finish the mountain of paperwork he still had to sift through, but he stopped when Italy grabbed his wrist. "What now?"

"Veeeee~…will you _please_ stay and take siesta with me?"

Even Germany couldn't say no, especially when Italy was looking at him like _that_. He sighed again and let Feliciano pull him back onto the couch.

"Fine…but just this _once_, understand?"

"Okay, I understand!" He gave a quick salute (with the wrong hand, of course) before closing his eyes and falling asleep a few moments later.

"I swear you're going to be the death of me someday…" Ludwig muttered, wrapping his arms around the Italian before sleep overcame his as well.

****

-_-….Germany's such a rapist…

No, no! Jk! Ahaha…ha….-ahem-

Anyways….please go easy on me, meh writing skills aren't very polished…^^;

R&R?

etaliaHet


	2. The Very Best Medicene

Second chapter! SQUEE! I actually think this one turned out better than the first…^^; Speaking of which, I should really get a BETA…-always too lazy to edit- Meh…whatever…

Disclaimer: Guess what? I _still_ don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of its characters! (WAI?? WAI???)

***

_Feliciano wrapped his arms around the German's neck as he kissed him, completely oblivious to the pouring rain around them, their tongues melding together as Ludwig's wandering hands slid gently over Italy's hips._

_Italy was the first one to pull away, still breathing heavily from the intensity of the kiss. He rested his head on Germany's chest as Ludwig leaned back against the abandoned building, looking around nervously as if he expected England or France to come around the corner at any minute. As usual, Feliciano was the one who broke the silence._

"_Ve~,Germany…why do we have to keep this a secret?"_

_Germany sighed. "Italia…I've told you at least a thousand times already. If…if someone found out about our relationship, particularly the Allies, they could use it against us."_

"_Ve, but Germany was always protect me, right? Because Germany is strong and tall and handsome and sweet and I really really love him~" As Feliciano said this he began to grind his hips against Ludwig's, his usually innocent look replaced by an almost devilish one. _

_Then he leaned over, his breath warm and moist as he whispered in his lover's ear, " Ve~…so, maybe we could take this a little bit far-"_

****

"DOITSUUUUUUUUUUUU!! WAKE UP!!"

Germany's eyes shot open as the loud, shrill voice yelling his name wrenched him from his dream. Not that this new situation was any less pleasant than the last.

Italy was sprawled out on top of him, those chocolate brown orbs looking down at him questioningly, a warm body pressing against his bare chest-

Wait a second. _WHAT??_

"I-Italia!! What are you doing?! And…And where the hell are my clothes??" Now Germany was starting to panic. There was no way. _No way_ that he and Italy had done…well, _that_!!!

"Ve~…you're sick, Doitsu!" _That's all? Danke Gott…_ "You came home from the bar with your fratello last night, then you passed out, and now you have a fever! So…I've been taking care of you!" Italy gave him a quick smile as he said this, popping a thermometer into his mouth and promptly jumping off the bed. But…that still didn't explain why he was naked…

"Italia, wait, I-" Ludwig began, but Feliciano shushed him.

"Ah-ah! Keep your mouth closed, ve~! And let me know when it goes off!" And before Germany could say another word, Italy hurried out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Sighing, he laid back down against the mattress, deciding maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to take a nap, and maybe even get back to that nice dream he'd been having…

****

O.O –ahem- Well…that was…awkward-ish…meh…it was fun to write, though…

R&R or Hungary will beat you to a pulp with a frying pan! =D


End file.
